Jonathan and The Count
by futureauthor13
Summary: Based off the miniseries 'Mina and The Count'. It was supposed to be a simple evening hunt. At least, that what Dracula assumed it would be. How was he suppose to know he was going to be held against his will and spending the night playing games with an eight year old boy? Oneshot, AU. Jonavis and DracxMartha.


**Okay, I've started on Chapter 13 on Blood Lines, and I promise I'll try to finish it soon (though I'll be gone all day Sunday and Monday, but I'll try to work hard and get it up late Saturday/early Sunday), but I just had to write this idea first. It was too cute not to! I'm not sure how many of you have heard of the miniseries 'Mina and the Count' but it was on 'Oh Yeah!Cartoons'. All six episodes are on Youtube, and the first trailer of Hotel Transylvania reminded me of it a little (at least, Dracula did). So I had a thought: Why not combine the two?**

**Hope you all enjoy! FYI: This is an AU, so a lot of things will be different, but it'll still have that HT feel :)**

It was nighttime. Every house on the block was dark and quiet, save for the laughter coming from the house in the middle of the neighborhood.

A little boy, with wild red hair and bright brown eyes, was sitting in the big chair in the living room. One of his favorite shows was playing on the television, and when he wasn't laughing at that, he was reading his new comic book.

"Jonathan!" The boy looked up. "Time for bed, sweetie."

"Alright Mom!" Rolling up the comic and putting it back in his giant school bag, Jonathan turned off the tv and headed up the stairs to his room, only stopping to pat the cat a few times on the head. It was a normal room, filled with toys and posters and books and other fun things. He quickly opened his dresser drawer and grabbed the first pair of pajamas he could find. He threw his clothes into the small clothes basket, and slipped on his pajamas just before his mother came in.

The boy climbed onto the bed and laid down. "Goodnight sweetie," his mother said, pulling the blanket over her son and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"G'night Mom," Jonathan replied. The room went dark, and he heard his mother quietly shut the door.

Still smiling, the redhead slowly closed his eyes...

()()()()()()

His eyes quickly opened. He automatically knew the sun was down for now, and it was safe to walk around. Lifting his hand, he opened the old wooden door on his coffin.

The man yawned, showing off his sharp fangs. His hair was black and well combed, unlike most people's hair when they woke up. "Good evening, love." Hearing that lovely voice automatically put a smile on his face. Turning to his left, he could see a woman rising out of her own coffin. She had long, curly brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen.

"Good evening, Martha," he replied. They leaned towards each other, both eager for an evening kiss...

"DADDY!" "Wh- oof!" Before he could even reply, a little girl tackled him, pushing him right back into the coffin.

"Hi Daddy!" the girl said, smiling at him.

"Mavis, what did I tell you about that?" her father asked her, trying to sound stern.

"Sorry," Mavis apologized. The man frowned. He couldn't resist those sad eyes. "But, it is great to see you, my little mouse," he said. Mavis giggled, and he picked her up as he got out of his coffin.

"Come on, you two," Martha said, amused at her family, "I'll get breakfast going."

Mavis hopped out of her father's arms and followed her mother out. Still smiling, the man lifted both coffin lids back onto their cases. The name carved on his still looked as new as the day it was made. The letters spelled out, 'Dracula'. Yes, he was indeed _the_ Count Dracula (though, most monsters simply called him Drac).

Walking into the kitchen, Dracula poured three glasses of blood beaters for himself and his family while his wife prepared bagels with scream cheese and worm cakes. "No breakfast for me, darling," Dracula said, "I feel like doing a little hunting tonight."

His wife raised an eyebrow at him. "This early? The sun's barely set."

"But all the best scorpions come out at dusk," Dracula replied.

"Well, alright," Martha said, "have fun."

"I'll make sure to bring something for dinner." But just before he could leave, he felt his daughter grab onto his cape. "Dad, can I come along?" Mavis asked, "Please?"

"I'm sorry, Blood-Orange, but you're still too young," Dracula told her, crouching down to her level. Mavis pouted, but Dracula patted her on the head. "Maybe some other time."

The girl sighed. "Alright." As Dracula headed towards the window, he could hear his wife talking to his daughter. "Don't worry, Mavis," Martha told her, "You and I can go out to the garden after breakfast and have our own little hunting trip. What do you say?" "Yay!"

Transforming into a bat, Dracula mentally opened the balcony doors and flew into the night. Thunder was beginning to roll, and he could hear his wolf companions down in the forest below, howling and beginning their own hunt. With the wind blowing through his fur, Dracula flew towards the small town.

'The scorpions won't be out until Wayne and his family are done hunting,' he told himself, 'but I can still get some fresh rabbit.' He licked his lips, and focused on the small park just a mile or two away.

Flying down into the town, he made sure of staying in the shadows and making little to no sounds. After all, humans were nothing but trouble. They were dangerous and horrible creatures. It made him a little uneasy to have his wife and daughter so close to them, but their castle was so hidden, it was unlikely that any human would find it.

A slight sound caught his attention. It sounded like, an engine? 'Most of this time this neighborhood is dead asleep,' he thought to himself, 'how peculiar'. Changing into his normal form, Dracula hid behind a corner and watched as a truck drove down the road. Sharpening his eyes, he could see that the truck was carrying a cargo, a _deadly_ cargo.

There was nearly a dozen pitchforks, axes, even a box of wooden stakes! 'Is an angry mob forming!' Dracula thought, his mind racing, 'What is their target!'

He had to observe, but hiding in the shadows wouldn't be enough. Looking around, he saw a quiet house, with a dark room, with its window opened slightly. 'Perfect!' He would only be in there for a moment. If there was a human there, he could always just erase their memory. What could go wrong? Turning into a puff of smoke, he flew towards the window as fast as possible.

Meanwhile, Jonathan turned to his side. The loud thunder was making it hard to go to sleep. Every time he tried to close his eyes, they would just pop right back open! Opening his eyes again, he was just in time to see a flash of lighting. A flash of light that illuminated his room, and revealed the dark shadow of a figure.

'Now... where are you going?' Dracula thought as he observed the two humans in the truck. His vampire hearing was able to pick up every word.

"We have to be at the Camping, Farming and Lumberjack Expo tomorrow, Ted," one human told him, "Why are we stopping here?"

"There's a dinner a block over," Ted told his companion, "And I'm not driving another mile until I get a bite to eat!" The other man rolled his eyes, and they continued driving.

Dracula gave a relieved sigh. His family was still safe. 'Now, back to my hu-'

"Hi!" The vampire jumped and turned around, only to be just about blinded by the light of the lamp. Adjusting his eyes, he saw a little boy looking at him, smiling. The boy had such wild red hair, Dracula couldn't tell if it was just messy or if that's how it was normally. "Who are you?"

"I- uh." Dracula cleared his throat and then looked straight at the boy. "You will forget all of this... you will sleep... sleep, child..."

But instead of being dazed or falling asleep, the boy just stared at him. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Dracula blinked in surprise. "I don't understand," he said, "I looked straight into your eyes!"

"Well, maybe it has something to do with my contacts," the boy said, "I guess I forgot to take them out again. Maybe that's why I couldn't get to sleep."

"Contacts?" Dracula watched as the boy widened one of his eyes and stuck his finger in it. The vampire couldn't believe it. "Stop stop stop! This is the most disgusting thing I've ever seen! Stop, fingers away from the eyes!" Finally, the boy got the message and stopped trying to get the contact out. He smiled.

"I'm Jonathan," he said.

Dracula gave a fake smile. "Well, what a charming name for a charming boy."

"Are you a vampire?"

"A-ha!" Dracula laughed nervously, "What gave you that idea?" Jonathan gave him a look. "Alright yes, I'm a vampire, but you need to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay!" Jonathan said cheerfully, "No problem!"

"Good. Now, off to bed with you!" Using his telekinesis, Dracula picked up the boy and sat him on the bed. "Goodbye!"

"What! Wait!" Jonathan hopped off the bed and wrapped his arms around the Count's legs, tackling him to the ground. Dracula sighed. 'He's almost as bad as Mavis'.

"Alright, Jonathan," he said, trying to shake the boy off, "This has been fun, it really has, but-" He tried pulling, "-I-" yanking, "-really-" even turning into a bat, "-have to go!" Nothing worked, and the boy was still holding on tightly.

'That's it, no more Count Nice Guy.' His eyes turned red, and he let out a mighty roar. If that didn't scare him into letting go, nothing would.

"Cool!" Jonathan shouted, "Wow, you really do have sharp teeth!"

'I don't believe this', he thought as he lifted up the leg that Jonathan was still holding onto. "Alright boy, what do I have to do to get out of here?"

Jonathan smiled. "I'm glad you asked."

()()()()()()()

Mavis looked out her window. There was still no sign of her father. "Hmm, hey Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Martha asked, looking up from her book.

"Daddy's not home yet," Mavis told her, "and it's almost midnight!" Martha looked up at the clock.

"So it is. Well, maybe he just lost track of time," she told her daughter, "If it gets too late, I'll go out and search for him."

"Can I go look for him now?" Mavis asked, "Please Mom!"

Martha thought for a moment. Unlike her husband, she didn't see the humans as too much of a threat, at least not as much as they were centuries ago. As for her daughter, for being so young she was pretty skilled at flying and hunting. She had the skills of a true Dracula.

"Alright," Martha said, "but if you don't see him after half an hour of search, come back home, alright Mavis?" "Okay!" "Oh, and wear your helmet."

"Mooooom!" Martha gave her a look that clearly let Mavis know she wasn't taking no for an answer. Reluctantly, Mavis grabbed her pink helmet and strapped it on. "Okay bye!" She quickly turned into a bat and flew out the window, hoping to find her daddy.

()()()()()()()()

"56, 57, 58, 59..."

Dracula was laying on the floor, casually tossing a small rubber basketball into the plastic hoop while Jonathan was doing the same thing, only more enthusiastic. The boy had kept him here for nearly two hours now, playing with games and toys.

Jonathan had taken nearly every toy out of his toy box and every book and comic off his shelf, just to show his new vampire friend. He also talked while they played, telling Drac about his friends and family and school and his dreams about traveling the world and having adventures. While Dracula may have been bored or annoyed, Jonathan was having the time of his life!

When they hit 70 baskets, Jonathan grabbed both of the basketballs and looked at Dracula. "Now what?" the count asked.

Jonathan dragged him over to the tiny race car track. "Oh, not another race! We've had three races already!" But Jonathan's mind was made up. They both sat up and Dracula reluctantly picked up his electronic controller. Jonathan held up two cars. "Oh, I'll take the red one."

Jonathan set the two cars on the track, and they both pressed their buttons, making their cars go.

'I have got to get out of here,' Dracula thought, 'I haven't hunted anything, and Martha's probably wondering where I am. But how... A-ha! Got it!" The vampire grinned, showing his fangs. "Oh Jonathan!"

The redhead looked up at him. "I've got another game we can play! Hide and seek!"

"Okay!" Jonathan said.

"Glad you like it," Dracula smiled, "Now, close your eyes. You seek, and I'll hide." Jonathan covered his eyes and started counting. Feeling relieved and clever, Dracula quickly and quietly turned into a bat and flew out the window.

Just as he did however, another bat was entering the neighborhood, wearing a bright pink helmet. Mavis gasped. Could it be?

"Daddy!" Dracula froze. That sounded like, his daughter! "Hey Daddy!" He could see a small bat flying towards him, but he flew over to her.

"Mavis, what are you doing out here!" he asked, "and be quiet! You'll wake the hu-"

"Drac!" Dracula's heart fell.

"-mans," he finished.

"What are you doing out there?" Jonathan asked -very loudly-, sticking his head out the window, "It's not fair to hide outside!"

Dracula cringed. The boy was going to wake up the whole neighborhood. "Quiet!" He hissed, flying up to the window and flying inside, "There! I'm inside! Now stop shouting, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood!"

"So do you want me to hide now?" Jonathan asked, "Or do you want to play something else?" Dracula didn't answer, he was too busy banging his head against the wall.

Mavis giggled at her father, catching Jonathan's attention. She turned back into her vampire form, and Jonathan's eyes widened. "Whoa..." The girl looked about his age. She had short black hair and big blue eyes. She was wearing a black dress with big red and white shoes and a pink bike helmet. When he looked at her, Jonathan thought he saw something sparkle in his eye. He rubbed his eye (Mavis must have had something in her eyes too, because she did the same thing) and then smiled at the girl.

"Hi!" Mavis greeted.

"Hi," Jonathan replied, "I'm Jonathan."

"My name's Mavis," Mavis told him.

"That's a pretty name," Jonathan commented. Mavis smiled bigger.

Dracula looked over at the two. They were getting along well, a little_ too_ well. Did they-? No, it couldn't be, they're too young.

"Hey, you wanna play with us?" Jonathan asked, "We've got enough people for a game of tag." "Yeah!"

"Oh no no no," Dracula said, rushing over to the two kids, "There will be no tagging tonight." But Jonathan didn't hear him. He tapped the vampire on the shoulder.

"Drac's It!" With that, the two quickly ran away, laughing and smiling. Dracula on the other hand was getting angry.

"I said no tag!" But it was useless. If he was going to stop them, he had to catch them.

"Quick, up here!" Jonathan told Mavis, pointing at the top of his dresser.

"I'll help!" She grabbed his hand, and jumped up, putting them both on top. Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes!

Unfortunately, Dracula was taller than the dresser and had no problem grabbing their arms. "Gotcha!"

But the kids were quick. Using their free hands, they reached over and started tickling Dracula. "Tickle attack!" Mavis said. It worked! The laughing vampire let go, and the two kids split up. Jonathan jumped down and began running away while Mavis turned into a bat and flew towards the ceiling.

Regaining his composure, Dracula scowled. "Alright you two, no more games!"

"Come on Daddy!" Mavis called out, "You have to try and catch us!"

"Yeah, and we're totally winning!" Jonathan added, "I bet you'll never catch me!"

Dracula smirked. "We'll see about that!" Looking at the unmade bed, Dracula got an idea. Using his telekinesis, he lifted the three pillows and some stuffed animals up towards the ceiling, blocking Mavis' path.

"Eek!" The little vampire tried to stop, but she was still a little too slow. She bounced off the pillow, not being harmed in the slightest, but she did turn back into a vampire.

"Mavis, quick! Over here!" Jonathan called out. Mavis quickly got to her feet and ran over to the redhead.

"Come on, let's-" But before the kids could take another step, a blanket swept down over them and scooped them up. "Aw man!" "No!"

Dracula laughed victoriously. "Who's winning now?" he said.

"Yeah yeah," Jonathan said, smiling despite being captured, "Best two out of three?"

"Jonathan!" The three froze. A female voice called from down the hall. "What's going on in there?"

"Uh oh!" Mavis said.

"Hide!" Dracula whispered. Mavis dove under the bed while Dracula ran towards the closet, shutting the door just before Jonathan's mother came in.

"Why are all your toys out?" she asked him, "and why are you out of bed?"

"Um, I couldn't sleep?" Jonathan replied, giving his mother a sheepish smile.

"Well, you need to try," she told him, "It's time to sleep." The eight year old nodded. "Right, sorry Mom."

Looking down at the floor, she noticed the race track was out. It was probably best to put it away, both so her son wouldn't trip on it and he wouldn't be tempted to play with it again.

Opening the closet door, she gasped. "What on Earth is this?"

Dracula stood completely still, not even blinking. Jonathan quickly rushed over and stood in front of Dracula.

"He's my friend!" Jonathan said, "Uh, my friend's toy vampire! I borrowed it from a kid at school."

His mother took a closer look at the 'toy'. It was awfully big for a child's toy, and she didn't remember her son even bringing it into the house. Then again, he could hide just about anything in that giant backpack of his.

"Alright, but no more playing with it tonight," his mother told him, closing the closet door, "It's nearly one in the morning. The sun will be up before you know it."

The sun! Not only had Dracula not hunted anything, but the sun was going to be up. He could survive a few minutes in the sun, but his young daughter would be burnt to a crisp! No more excuses, they had to leave!

"Now, no more playing, alright?" Jonathan nodded and jumped into bed. "Good boy. Now, sweet dreams."

As soon as he heard the bedroom door close, Dracula peeked out from the closet. Mavis was also poking her head out from underneath the bed. "Mavis!" he whispered, "Time to go!"

Mavis turned into a bat and flew over to the window. Dracula was about to transform himself when he noticed something. There was a slight wind coming in from the open window, and Jonathan was shivering a little. Using his telekinesis, Dracula lifted the blanket and tucked the boy in. Jonathan smiled.

"Hey Drac?" Dracula looked at him. "Can you come play with me another night?"

"Jonathan, I-" Dracula said, about to refuse, but he was interrupted.

"Please Daddy, I like playing with Johnny." Mavis was giving him the pouty bat eyes, and when he looked over at Jonathan, he was doing the same thing!

He scowled. Curse those sad eyes! "We'll see," he told them.

Jonathan smiled. "Thanks Drac. You're really cool." It was a good thing he was facing away from the boy, otherwise he would've seen the smile on Dracula's face.

Mavis and Johnny said goodbye to each other, and the two bats flew away, back towards their home.

()()()()()())()

"There you two are!" Martha said when they flew in from the balcony, "I was just about ready to call Wayne and tell him to send out a search party."

"I, lost track of time," Dracula admitted, rubbing the back of his neck, "and, I didn't exactly catch anything."

"Well, I still have some lizard fingers in the pantry." Dracula couldn't help but grimace a little. He hated lizard fingers.

"Mom! I had the best time!" Dracula's eyes widened, but once his daughter started talking, it was clear she wasn't going to stop. "I met this boy named Johnny, and he's so nice! He's a human, and he has a bunch of toys and red hair! He's so much fun!"

Dracula gave his wife a nervous smile, hoping she wouldn't be too upset with him. But Martha simply gave him a pleased smile. "Well, I'm glad to hear you and your father made a new friend."

The family had dinner where Mavis continued to talk about Johnny and all things she wanted to do and play during their next visit. Another hour passed, and the sky was getting lighter. It was time for vampires to go to bed.

Dracula tucked his daughter in, and then headed to her own bedroom. "So, a human boy?"

"Yes," Dracula replied.

"If you think I'm upset, I'm not," she told her husband, "I think it's nice for Mavis to have a friend. And it sounds like you had fun too."

"What! I-uh- what are you talking about?" Martha rolled her eyes.

"Well, sweet daydreams, dear," she told him.

"And to you, my love." The two shared a kiss, and then retreated into their own coffins.

As he slowly closed his eyes, Dracula couldn't help but think of the night he had. It had been frustrating, annoying, and exhausting. But, at the same time (even though he would never admit it), he did have a little fun.

Maybe, he and Mavis could visit Jonathan once or twice a month, and as long as the boy kept quiet, he could even visit their home.

'Maybe, being friends with a human won't be so bad,' Dracula though to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Across town in a house where the sun was just starting to shine in, Jonathan was smiling in his sleep, no doubt dreaming about all the fun he was going to have with Dracula and Mavis, his two new best friends.

END

**Hope you all liked it. Please review, and look up 'Mina and the Count' while you're at it. It's so cute and funny, I wish it could have been a full length series. Anyway, have a nice day! **


End file.
